Gotham City
Gotham City, or simply Gotham, is an American city residing in New Jersey. It was the home of Gotham's former protector, Batman. Neighborhoods * Brideshead * Burnley * Burnside * Cherry Hill * Chinatown * Devil's Square * East End ** Crime Alley * Gotham Heights * Gotham Village * Miller Harbor * Otisburg * The Bowery ** Crown Point * The Hill * The Narrows * Tricorner Parks and Recreational areas * Robinson Park * Grant Park Museums * Gotham Children's Museum * Gotham Museum of Antiquities * Gotham Natural History Museum * Wedgwood Museum Waterways * Gotham River * Sprang River * Finger River * Hinkely Creek (Nolanverse) Schools * Dillon Academy * Evanston High School (a magnet school) * J.J. Carmody Senior High School * Louis E. Grieve Memorial High School * Gotham Academy * Gotham Heights High School * Gotham City High School * Gotham University * Widow Creek Elementary Other Public locations * Amusement Mile * Archie Goodwin International Airport * Gotham Cathedral * Gotham Cemetery * Gotham City General Hospital * Gotham City Hall * Gotham City Police Headquarters * Gotham Public Library * Gotham Clock Tower * Gotham Subway * Gotham Zoo * Sacred Heart Convalescent Home * Saint Eligius Medical Center * St. Michael's Square * Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic * West Mercy Hospital Businesses * Ace Chemical Processing Plant * Gotham Opera House/Vauxhall Opera Shell and Indoor Concert Center * Caroline's Diner * S.T.A.R. Labs * Iceberg Lounge * Monarch Theater * Noonan's Bar * O'Shaughnessy's * Peregrinator's Club * Rags 'n Tatters * Sea-Fine Seafood * Silver Lake Shopping Plaza * Sundollar (multiple locations) * Tobacconists' Club * Wayne Enterprises **Wayne Aerospace **Wayne Industries Media * Gotham Broadcasting Company (GBC) * Gotham Gazette * WXYZ Radio (Channel 2) * Gotham Eagle Other locales * Arkham Asylum * Batcave * Blackgate Penitentiary * Club Vesuvius * Finnigan's * Gotham State Penitentiary * Hall of Justice (Super Friends continuity only) * Iceberg Lounge * Jason Blood's Apartment * Justice Society Headquarters * My Alibi * Shadowcrest * Slaughter Swamp * The Stacked Deck * Toxic Acres * Wayne Manor * Wayne Tower Heroes * Batman (Bruce Wayne) (formerly) * Batman (Dick Grayson) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) (formerly) * Red Hood (Jason Todd) (formerly) * Red Robin (Tim Drake) * Batwoman (Kate Kane) * Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) * Batwing (Luke Fox) * Batgirl II (Cassandra Cain) * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) * Azrael (formerly) Villains *Anarky *Bane *Black Mask *Black Spider *Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) *Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) *Calculator *Calendar Man *Catman *Catwoman *Cavalier *Charlatan *Cheater *Clayface *Cluemaster *Crazy Quilt *Crime Doctor *Deadshot *Doctor Death *Doctor Double X *Doctor Phosphorous *Electrocutioner *Etrigan *Film Freak *Firebug *Firefly *Harley Quinn *Hugo Strange *Hush (Thomas Elliot) *Johnny Warlock *Joker *KGBeast *Killer Moth *King Snake *Kite-Man *Lockup *Lynx *Mad Hatter *Magpie *Man-Bat *Maxie Zeus *Mister Freeze *Nocturna *Penguin *Poison Ivy *Polka Dot Man *Red *The Riddler *Rupert Thorne *Scarecrow *Solomon Grundy *The Terrible Trio *Tiger Moth *Tweedle-Dee *Tweedle-Dum *Two-Face *Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong *Victor Zsasz *Warlock's Daughter Others *Alberto Falcone *Alfred Pennyworth *Anthony Zucco *Ariana Dzerchenko *Carmine Falcone *Colin Wilkes *Crispus Allen *Crystal Brown *Daniel Danforth Dickerson III *David Hull *Dinah Drake *Francine Langstrom *Glenda Mark *Harvey Bullock *Irene Miller *Jack Drake *James Gordon *Janice Porter *Jason Bard *Jason Blood *Jeremiah Arkham *Joe Chill *Leslie Thompkins *Lucius Fox *Martha Wayne *Mia Mizoguchi *Olive Silverlock *Randu Singh *Rebecca Langstrom *Renee Montoya *Robert Langstrom *Rupert Thorne *Sarah Essen *Sebastian Ives *Shondra Kinsolving *Silver St. Cloud *Sofia Falcone *Tamara Fox *Thomas Wayne *Tommy Monaghan *Tiffany Fox *Tony Zucco *Tristan Grey *Vicki Vale *Zoanne Wilkins *Arkham Family *Cobblepot Family *Kane Family *Wayne Family Sports Teams Baseball * Gotham City Eagles * Gotham Giants * Gotham Goliaths * Gotham Griffins * Gotham Guardians * Gotham High Hawks * Gotham Knights * Gotham Mammoths Basketball * Gotham Gators * Gotham Goliaths * Gotham Guardsmen * Gotham Knights Football * Gotham Knights * Gotham Academy Grackles * Gotham City Wildcats * Gotham High Titans * Gotham Rogues * Gotham University Nighthawks Hockey * Gotham Blades * Gotham City Giants * Gotham City Knights